Cutting tools of this kind are known. These cutting tools are also referred to as knives, and can be fixed on or at a comminution cylinder, or on or at a toothed body. The comminution cylinder inclusively the toothed bodies fixed to it can be caused to move rotationally. For comminution the cutting tools interact with counter cutting edges which are arranged in such a way that a comminution of the materials to be comminuted or the stuff to be comminuted is possible without any problems. The cutting edge or the counter cutting edge is here arranged and designed in such a way that the shapes of knife and cutting edge are designed correspondingly to each other, a certain gap being set which determines the desired size of the material to be comminuted.
As known shapes of knives here angular or angled shapes are known. Here, for example, square or triangle forms are possible. Also the use of circular forms or knife forms deviating slightly from the circular form is known. The wear of knifes here is enormous so that a frequent change of the knives is necessary. The problem with the known knife shapes is that they mostly are only designed on one side of the cutting tool as cutting edge itself. The wear here is even higher. It is now possible, for example to turn triangle or square knives after one cutting edge is worn so that a multiple use may be provided. For the fine comminution of corresponding materials, however, this embodiment is not suited so that here turning the cutting tools is not successful. The problem is therefore that, with a frequent change the effort for exchanging the knives or the knife carriers is extraordinarily high. As there is also a quite high wear of the knife carriers, for example caused by undesired materials in the material to be comminuted which get in the comminution device, these may be metal waste, the cutting edges and also the toothed bodies can be damaged. Then the effort for exchanging the cutting edges and the toothed bodies is much more higher.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solution which allows a simple change of knives and toothed bodies.